Turn 26.4 (R2Remake)
Turn 26.4 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs after Turn 25 and depicts Lelouch and Kallen's wedding. Plot In C's World, Elizabeth is speaking with Marianne, whom she summoned from the collective unconscious. Marianne is impressed by her children's achievements, but disappointed that Lelouch has dirtied his noble blood with a Japanese "monkey". Angered by her comment, Elizabeth abruptly dismisses Marianne, sending her back to the collective unconscious. She then readies herself to watch as Lelouch "makes his move". At Lelouch and Kallen's home, Lelouch asks Kallen to refill his drinking cup in which Kallen finds an engagement ring. Lelouch then proposes to Kallen, asking if she will marry him. Kallen is overjoyed and throws herself on Lelouch, which is heard by Naoto and Shirley. The two rush in, thinking that their parents are wrestling, but Lelouch announces that they are getting married. Naoto and Shirley are excited by the announcement and accidentally wake up Nicholas. Lelouch and Kallen then begin to make plans, deciding it will be a small ceremony at a chapel, with only them, their children, Scarlet, and an elderly neighbor. The day of the wedding, Lelouch converses with Elizabeth who says she has never seen him so serene. The conversation is interjected by Euphemia, Shirley, Naoto, and Kallen's mother who have all been summoned to witness the wedding. Elsewhere, Nunnally and Kaguya are also watching the ceremony through cameras that have been set up in the church. Lelouch tells Elizabeth that he would like her to use her Code to make something a bit more than "pictures". As Kallen gets ready for the ceremony, she is visited by Sayoko who has set up the cameras for Nunnally. Sayoko explains that Kallen's dressing room was the best place to hide and she congratulates Kallen on her marriage. Kallen asks how Sayoko and her daughter are doing and Sayoko replies that they are well, although her daughter knows very little about Japanese culture, but she is teaching her the ways of the Shinozaki clan. Kallen then asks about Tohdoh and Nagisa and Sayoko explains that they are currently removing all the bugs and cameras from Lelouch and Kallen's home as they have determined there is no longer any need for them. Kallen is happily surprised by the news and Sayoko tells her to consider it a wedding gift. Back at the congregation, Kallen finally arrives. Using her Code, Elizabeth shows Lelouch an image of Kallen and he is awestruck by her beauty. Lelouch asks Kallen to take his hand and, just as it occured Chess Tournament, Kallen is shown visions of her mother, brother, and Shirley who offer their well wishes. Once it is done, Kallen says she wants to know how Lelouch is able to do this, but it doesn't matter as he couldn't have given her a greater gift. At the altar, the priest initiates the ceremony. He states that, although the nature of their relationship is unusual, Lelouch and Kallen's love for each other is indisputable. The priest then has them make their vows, with each having their own personal inner monologue. The two exchange rings and the priest declares them husband and wife. They seal their marriage with a kiss. Once the ceremony is over, Kallen tells Lelouch there is one thing she wants to do. Since he cannot do it himself, Kallen picks up Lelouch and carries him in her arms, much to the confusion of their children and laughter of Nunnally and Kaguya. Later, Kallen plays with Naoto and Shirley while Lelouch holds Nicholas. Lelouch thinks to himself, hoping that Elizabeth is satisfied as her Zero Requiem is now complete. From now on, Lelouch will fully obligate himself to his family.